elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Motoko Kusanagi
) Name: Motoko Kusanagi Nickame: "You frigid metallic bitch" Gender: Female Age: Ain't tellin' DoB: Doesn't remember Height: 163 cm Weight: 735 kg Species: MUTHAFUCKIN CYBORG Language(s): Japanese, English, Chinese, German, Russian, the Romance family, machine code, Assembly, FORTRAN, Forth, LISP, C, C++, Perl... Room: 2443 (Deck 11) Canon: Ghost in the Shell, Oshii films, riiiight before she throws down with a tank using only small arms Journal: Just a ghost in a shell Mun: Kuruma ]] The Major is on a ship. Vessels as large as Elegante are ships. Canon information There are robots and they are cops and they kill shit and ponder the nature of self and society. And explain things to each other. At length. Sometimes for entire episodes. Explaining things is the second most common activity in the future, after violence, and just before existential angst. There is also unresolved sexual tension, because no one is allowed to be happy, ever. Elegante In the absence of any useful mayhem to create and after having resolved the sexual tension with her partner (and reduced a bed) into a smoldering heap of twisted wreckage, she spends most of her time jerking Batou around until he gets fed up enough to complain. And reading your mail. Timeline ahgahd i should have started this months ago ;___; *001. Arrival. There is confusion. Batou thinks it's been months since they last saw each other, and anyway she was some kind of weird transhuman disembodied intelligence at the time. She thinks it's been about two hours. Bawwwing Hilarity ensues. Celeste and River are dismayed, because Batou's spent his entire time aboard hinting at his creepy level of devotion to her. *002. Intimations. She picks up her existential angst where she left off. This intrigues Ace and Remy, gets Celeste and River's attention again, and marks her first contact with Erol, who is delighted* to make her acquaintance. *not delighted in the slightest *003. Equanimity. First encounter with Ocarina of Time Link and Akagi, more creepytiems with River, meeting Erol in person, and hanging out with Batou. *004. Statecraft. The usual suspects, minus Batou, appear. Akagi calls her "Auntie" for the first time. *005. Self. More of the usual suspects. Also Ki and Lain. The Major attempts to explain cybernetics to someone from the Bronze Age. *006. Forensics. Team Stupid Teenager having failed to blow up the elevators in an attempt to return to Emeraudes, the Major investigates the crime scene. There is a nice long talk with Dexter, Akagi managing to implicate himself, and some unresolved sexual tension with coworkers. *007. Reality. Philosophical wankery and unresolved sexual tension with coworkers are you detecting a theme here. *ROBOT PR0NZ. Kuruma can no longer use the "unresolved sexual tension with coworkers" tag. *008. Memory. Fourth Wall Day leaves a blank in people's memories. This is relevant to the Major's interests. Also relevant to the Major's interests is avoiding Batou, because she has the emotional maturity of a middle-schooler. She has lunch with B. Mmm, dericious rare earths. *Busted. Batou's ever-so-slight edge in the emotional competence department, or his unbelievably high bullshit tolerance with regard to her allow them to patch things up. *009. Assassination. The Ides of March triggers some woolgathering. The cyborgs decide to lobotomize Erol for being a wifebeater, which never happens because it squicks Kuruma too hard. *010. Traps. Cynicism, and failure to obtain gunpowder. She uses the "time of month" joke on Remy, because it stopped working on Batou years ago. *011. Hacking. The Major informs everyone there's no reason to believe the crew can't read locked posts, and gives what for her is a very clear warning that she is reading your mail. The crew pops up in comments to protest too much. *Handcuff event. The Major and Erol spend three days in close proximity. Erol leaves alive. *012. "Hypothetical". Taunting Erol during the handcuff event. *013. Intelligence. The Major makes a post about categorization of intelligence that all of three people on the boat understand, two of them being her and Batou. She and Akagi make plans to rig the slots later. *014. Gambling. She disassembles a slot machine while Akagi watches. The slots are frog-powered. Also, she tests how well Erol's been teaching Akagi how to fight. (Verdict: Erol gets to live.) *015. Violence. The redead pirate event begins. Violence is a cyborg aphrodisiac. *God of battles, steel my soldiers' hearts. The Major coordinates the passengers who want to fight back. *BLARG I AM DED. To save Erol, of all people, the Major stops Meifeng's bullet with her head. Batou is Not Happy and acts out. *016. Awakening. The system works. The Major bitches Batou out for snapping and cornering Torn and Erol in a room all day, but decides she's not going to lead the resistance anymore, because it's accomplishing nothing. *017. Odyssey. With nothing better to do, she makes some pointed remarks over the comms. *018. Police. Woolgathering about her job. *019. Shōwa. Japan is the center of the world. Akagi and the Major disagree about the date, and she mochi-blocks him. *020. Learning. She does some camouflaged bawwwing about having been cyberized as a child, and no one but Batou gets it. They trash the gym sparring, discuss how Batou is so straight he can't even see gay from where he lives, and then screw. *021. Hobbies. *022. Avoidance. *023. Epidemiology. *024. Professionalism. *025. Warning. *026. Exasperation. *027. Medevac. *028. Borgias. Relationships Batou: On-again, off-again boyfriend. Mostly on-again, at least as far as the sex is concerned. She'll deny the "boyfriend" part, possibly with violence. Akagi: Shitty adopted nephew. Erol: Rabies-ridden shelter dog that everyone forgets to feed. Remy: Token biological friend. Ace: These two have done an awful lot of kissing and having babies together for people who claim to be "just friends." Other Stuff *P and Kuruma have created a horrible Frankensteinian mess by ramming Standalone Complex canon into movie/novel canon, but it shouldn't be a problem unless someone tries to app another GitS character. *Okay, so, Elegante has an art blog, and one day, this happened: Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Active